


Bath Time

by To_Shiki



Series: ___ Time stories [1]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Bath Time, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle takes a bath, Guy takes him out of the bath.  Not nearly as porny as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

Bath Time

Foregoing the ring, Guy simply took off his jacket and shirt, reached into the still-hot water and yanked the plug.  While it was draining he grabbed one of his larger towels and laid one on the floor while a smaller one was draped over his arm.  Once empty he kneeled down next to the tube and took a good look at what was within.

Inside was his fellow honor guard Kyle Rayner, fast asleep.  And wrinkly.

“A’right, kid.  Up you go.”  Guy put one hand under Kyle’s knees and the other around his shoulders.  Muscles stained just barely to life the wet dead weight out of the tub.  Kyle’s head rolled over to bump Guy’s chest.

Kyle woke just enough from the movement to protest.  “mmm, no.  not done yet,” he mumbled into Guy’s bare chest.

“Yes, you are.  You’ve been up here for nearly an hour.”  Guy lowered the pathetically protesting man onto the large towel.  Keeping him propped up with the arm behind his shoulders; he used the other to quickly rub him down.

A hand rose and feebly tried to knock Guy’s hand away.  “didn’t finish,” came the late response.  “gotta do my hair still.”  With his face still buried against Guy it didn’t sound very convincing that he was going to be able to finish.

The drying paused.  “That…was incredibly girly, Kyle.”  He dropped the towel onto his partner’s chest and gently grabbed the back of the drowsy man’s head.  He brought his nose close and cautiously gave it a sniff.  He hadn’t forgotten Kyle’s earlier comment of ‘Ugh!  I smell like _you_ after a workout.  I’m taking a shower to get rid of this stench.  You fine to finish closing?  Okay, later!’  Smug bastard had even stolen a kiss before leaving the rest of the cleaning to Guy.

Not being instantly repulsed he put his nose right against Kyle’s scalp and inhaled deeply.  The grime and dirt from an early morning scuffle with the Sinestro Corps was gone.  So was the sweat and sex left from the quickies they had shortly before opening and closing the bar.  Moving down to sniffle one upturned cheek revealed that even the beer that had been splashed onto his face by a disgruntled Lantern was scrubbed away.

It had all been replaced with the clean scent of soap and Kyle’s mountain spring shampoo.  Underneath the oily odor of paints that just screamed _Kyle_ could still be detected.  “Nah, you got it.”  He pulled the towel off and left it on the floor.  “Which means it’s my turn so you’re going to bed, young man.”  He tried to sound like a stern parent but couldn’t help adding, “Unless you wanna help me out.”  His leer and eyebrow wiggle was wasted as evidenced by the snore escaping.  “Well, damn.”

Since company in the shower was a no go, he lifted his slumbering partner and walked out of the bathroom.  In no time he had Kyle snug under the covers and himself in the shower singing one of the Irish drinking songs Kyle taught him.  Ten minutes later and he was clean, dry, and under the covers with Kyle’s back snug against his chest.  With a sigh and a leg wedged in between Kyle’s he followed his lover to sleep.  Both of their rings rested one on top of the other on the bedside table.


End file.
